Ryuuga Beaten!
by Lilcutie58
Summary: When Ryuuga is beaten by a blader, a dog no less, he gets obsessed with trying to beat the dog, but not in beyblade, but what if it wasn't who he think it was and now the actual person has to pay. Will it's "Guardian Angel" bey keep him safe from Ryuuga?
1. The Undefeated Defeated!

Lilcutie58 comes running in and does a guitar slide but ends up knocking Ryuuga down.

Lilcutie58: Sorry Ryuuga, just excited.

Ryuuga: Why do I always do the disclaimer?

Lilcutie58: Okay tiger, I just like torturing you, so do it, or the bey gets it.

She then holds L-drago over a shark pit.

Ryuuga: She doesn't own Beyblade metal fusion or Pokemon! 0_0

Lilcutie58: Riiiggghhhttt, okay.

She then hands him the bey.

Lilcutie58: Enjoy the story!

* * *

_A hundred blader battle royale, huh? Sounds interesting. 98 people were surrounding a large dome-like crater in the ground. It's a good thing i have experience in this type of thing. I might not be proud of it, but experience is experience._

_But I, the great Benkei will defeat everyone, when the other 2 guys get here._

_"When are these guys coming, I'm ready to start"! An angry blader said to D.J._

_"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but i'm under strict orders to wait for one of the bladers, if the other doesn't show up in the next 5 minutes after the first then we can start without him". D.J. said, putting his hands up in defense. Then lightning crashes and everyone flinches, then a helicopter floats into view._

_"Who's that"? Benkei asked. After the lightning's flash had worn off, inside the helicopter stood Ryuuga, Yuu and Tsubasa. "It's Ryuuga"! Benkei said. "Uh, only 2 of you can enter the match, so which one of you" "Uh it's him of course, right Ryuuga"? Yuu asked. "Wait, did you say only 2"? Tsubasa asked. "Uh yes, one blader is still missing". D.J. answered. "Here I am"! A voice called. "Uh, then where are you"? Ryuuga asked, slightly annoyed. "You haven't even noticed, I've been here the whole time"! The voice said, just as annoyed. "Well, we've never seen you here". D.J. said. "Hello, because I just got here". The voice said. "Okay, now your just not making sense". Yuu said. "Look under the helicopter then". The voice said. Yuu looks under and sees a blue dog wearing a belt, which had a launcher on it hanging by his knees.  
_

_"Whoa did you talk"? Yuu asked. "Duh I talked, no human would be brave enough, or stupid enough to hang upside down from a airborne helicopter". The dog answered. "Would you tell who's ever down there to hurry up, i'm ready to start"! Ryuuga said. "Yeah, don't get that jacket of yours in a bunch"! The dog said, bringing out a bey. It had an yellow eye which was surrounded by an area of white scales and underneath said "Moon". "Cool bey"! Yuu said. "Just tell him to get ready to launch"! Ryuuga said, getting ready to launch. "I heard him". The dog said, as Yuu opened his mouth. The dog then attached the bey to the launcher and inserted the ripcord. "Now that everyone's here, 3...2...1"! D.J. said. "Let it rip"! Everyone said. All the beys hit each other in the center, but Ryuuga knocked back most of the beys, except the dog's. "Hmph, looks like this is going be a little fun". Ryuuga said, grinning. "Go L-drago"! He yelled. The bey then pulls back and charges for the other. "Dodge Moon"! The dog said. Then the unexpected happened._

_They bey switched rotation and turned away._

_"What"? Ryuuga said. "But that's not possible"! Yuu said. "What are you blabbering about kid"? The dog asked, slightly surprised rather than annoyed. "L-drago is suppose to only rotate left"! Yuu answered. "Well, I guess it's not anymore". The dog said. "That's it, I'll finish this poser now"! Ryuuga said. He then gets purple orbs in each of his hands. "Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike"! Ryuuga said, releasing the orbs into a stream of energy. It collides with the sky and 3 dragons erupt from the bey and charged towards the other beys. "Oh goody, Ryuuga's going win"! Yuu said. "Wrong Junior"! The dog said. But it's eyes had turned to a shade of white. His bey then charges towards L-drago. "Your just rushing towards defeat"! Ryuuga said. Then the bey's beast comes out and reveals... a white Rayquaza! "Whoa, what kind of dragon is that"? Yuu asked. The dragon then dashes straight towards the other 3 dragons, and wraps itself around the 3. "Oh no, L-drago"! Ryuuga said. Then the beast opened it's mouth and started to charge up a solar beam. "L-drago, pull away quickly"! Ryuuga said. But L-drago was stuck in Moon's grasp. The solar beam then connects with the 3 dragons, incinerating them all. Down below, L-drago had stopped spinning while Moon still spun. The dog finally let's go of the helicopter and somehow, lands on the ground unscathed. "Well, how many points do I get"? The dog asked the stunned D.J. "Uh you get 1500 points". D.J. said. The dog then looks down at his pointer and adds 1500 points, which gave him over 70,000 points. "Come on Moon, let's go". The dog said to the bey._

_"Oh and before I forget, the name's Mike 3". The dog then walks off with it's bey close behind.  


* * *

_Lilcutie58: I love doing this! R&R!_  
_


	2. Problem and searching

Lilcutie58 comes running in and does a guitar slide but ends up knocking Ryuuga down.

Lilcutie58: Sorry Ryuuga, just excited.

Ryuuga: Why do I always do the disclaimer?

Lilcutie58: Okay tiger, I just like torturing you, so do it, or the bey gets it.

She then holds L-drago over a shark pit.

Ryuuga: She doesn't own Beyblade metal fusion or Pokemon! 0_0

Lilcutie58: Riiiggghhhttt, okay.

She then hands him the bey.

Lilcutie58: Enjoy the story!

* * *

_A hundred blader battle royale, huh? Sounds interesting. 98 people were surrounding a large dome-like crater in the ground. It's a good thing i have experience in this type of thing. I might not be proud of it, but experience is experience._

_But I, the great Benkei will defeat everyone, when the other 2 guys get here._

_"When are these guys coming, I'm ready to start"! An angry blader said to D.J._

_"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but i'm under strict orders to wait for one of the bladers, if the other doesn't show up in the next 5 minutes after the first then we can start without him". D.J. said, putting his hands up in defense. Then lightning crashes and everyone flinches, then a helicopter floats into view._

_"Who's that"? Benkei asked. After the lightning's flash had worn off, inside the helicopter stood Ryuuga, Yuu and Tsubasa. "It's Ryuuga"! Benkei said. "Uh, only 2 of you can enter the match, so which one of you" "Uh it's him of course, right Ryuuga"? Yuu asked. "Wait, did you say only 2"? Tsubasa asked. "Uh yes, one blader is still missing". D.J. answered. "Here I am"! A voice called. "Uh, then where are you"? Ryuuga asked, slightly annoyed. "You haven't even noticed, I've been here the whole time"! The voice said, just as annoyed. "Well, we've never seen you here". D.J. said. "Hello, because I just got here". The voice said. "Okay, now your just not making sense". Yuu said. "Look under the helicopter then". The voice said. Yuu looks under and sees a blue dog wearing a belt, which had a launcher on it hanging by his knees.  
_

_"Whoa did you talk"? Yuu asked. "Duh I talked, no human would be brave enough, or stupid enough to hang upside down from a airborne helicopter". The dog answered. "Would you tell who's ever down there to hurry up, i'm ready to start"! Ryuuga said. "Yeah, don't get that jacket of yours in a bunch"! The dog said, bringing out a bey. It had an yellow eye which was surrounded by an area of white scales and underneath said "Moon". "Cool bey"! Yuu said. "Just tell him to get ready to launch"! Ryuuga said, getting ready to launch. "I heard him". The dog said, as Yuu opened his mouth. The dog then attached the bey to the launcher and inserted the ripcord. "Now that everyone's here, 3...2...1"! D.J. said. "Let it rip"! Everyone said. All the beys hit each other in the center, but Ryuuga knocked back most of the beys, except the dog's. "Hmph, looks like this is going be a little fun". Ryuuga said, grinning. "Go L-drago"! He yelled. The bey then pulls back and charges for the other. "Dodge Moon"! The dog said. Then the unexpected happened._

_They bey switched rotation and turned away._

_"What"? Ryuuga said. "But that's not possible"! Yuu said. "What are you blabbering about kid"? The dog asked, slightly surprised rather than annoyed. "L-drago is suppose to only rotate left"! Yuu answered. "Well, I guess it's not anymore". The dog said. "That's it, I'll finish this poser now"! Ryuuga said. He then gets purple orbs in each of his hands. "Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike"! Ryuuga said, releasing the orbs into a stream of energy. It collides with the sky and 3 dragons erupt from the bey and charged towards the other beys. "Oh goody, Ryuuga's going win"! Yuu said. "Wrong Junior"! The dog said. But it's eyes had turned to a shade of white. His bey then charges towards L-drago. "Your just rushing towards defeat"! Ryuuga said. Then the bey's beast comes out and reveals... a white Rayquaza! "Whoa, what kind of dragon is that"? Yuu asked. The dragon then dashes straight towards the other 3 dragons, and wraps itself around the 3. "Oh no, L-drago"! Ryuuga said. Then the beast opened it's mouth and started to charge up a solar beam. "L-drago, pull away quickly"! Ryuuga said. But L-drago was stuck in Moon's grasp. The solar beam then connects with the 3 dragons, incinerating them all. Down below, L-drago had stopped spinning while Moon still spun. The dog finally let's go of the helicopter and somehow, lands on the ground unscathed. "Well, how many points do I get"? The dog asked the stunned D.J. "Uh you get 1500 points". D.J. said. The dog then looks down at his pointer and adds 1500 points, which gave him over 70,000 points. "Come on Moon, let's go". The dog said to the bey._

_"Oh and before I forget, the name's Mike 3". The dog then walks off with it's bey close behind.  


* * *

_Lilcutie58: I love doing this! R&R!_  
_


End file.
